The Winter Queen
The Winter Queen is a boss encountered in the Frozen North environment in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. She is the boss of the Frozen Nightmare Mini-Campaign. Description Centuries ago, the Ice Queen, a powerful elemental entity made of ice, tried to take control of Linirea by freezing the land and killing every living creature that inhabited it. Her advance over the lands seemed to be unstoppable. Warriors soon discovered she couldn't be killed as she was an incarnation of Winter. After many lost battles, the wizards of the Stormcloud Temple were summoned. They used the power of the Solar Heat quartz to contain and imprison her, putting a stop to her advances. Until this very day, you can still see the statues erected in their honor on each side of the temple stairs. Overview For most of the battle, she taunts the player, then she moves after the end of wave 15 down the left path. Of all the bosses in the whole franchise, she has the absolute least health, at a relatively measly (but still quite formidable) 4000 hit points. Her main ability is freezing towers faster than Svell Druids, though she can freeze multiple towers at once, similar to a Blacksurge. Furthermore, like Ice Reapers, she will turn any units she kills into Apex Shards.'' Strategy * Having a Specters Mausoleum with Possession near the top-left entrance can help. The first enemy that comes down the top-left lane is a Winter Lord, and if possessed it should be able to survive a few hits from her and inflict a permanently-lasting health draining frostbite status on her. Use a Soul Impact to clear the Draugr if you want to avoid the Winter Lord wasting possession time on them. * Dark Knights can stall her for a pretty long time due to their high health and armor. If one knight is slain, the other one will stall her until the fallen knight respawns. Grouped with strong damage-dealing towers, this can take a large chunk out of her HP. * Even while being constantly frozen, a single Blazing Gem can still damage her enough with support and outright kill her before she even turns left. Quotes Opening: * You managed to get here... * But like winter, I cannot be stopped. During Battle: * The summer is magic? Please... * I will find a prince to marry me! * Winter is coming... for real! * You're chilled to the bone, admit it! * Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all? After Wave 15: * Behold, mortals! Winter has arrived... Trivia *The Solar Heat quartz used to stop and imprison the Winter Queen is likely referring to the Sunray Tower. This could possibly explain why the tower was destroyed - it is possible that followers of winter destroyed it so it could never again be used to trap the Winter Queen. *The Winter Queen could be a more corrupt form of Elora Wintersong from the first Kingdom Rush. They bear many similarities in looks and abilities, including the frozen hair, the blue gem in the Ice Queen’s chest (this gem is in Elora’s headband), and the overall color scheme. However, this seems to be disproved by the fact that the Winter Queen has been trapped since before the events of the first Kingdom Rush, in which it is possible to use Elora as a hero. This leaves another possibility, which suggests that Elora could be related to the Winter Queen in some way. Appearances * The Frozen Throne Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Enemies Category:Bosses